kau tak kan kulepas
by chiaki arishima
Summary: sasuke yang membuat rencana bersama Hinata agar membuat Naruto cemburu. Namun Sasuke memanfaatkan rencananya untuk memikat Hinata selamanya.. yeah SE-LA-MA-NYA! .


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

..

..

..

..

Summary : sasuke yang membuat rencana bersama Hinata agar membuat Naruto cemburu. Namun Sasuke memanfaatkan rencananya untuk memikat Hinata selamanya.. yeah SE-LA-MA-NYA! .

Tokyo kota yang banyak dihuni oleh makhluk hidup yang berkaki dua memiliki perasaan, fikiran dan hati. Kepadatan yang terbilang sangat dan aktifitas yang selalu sibuk. Membuat bagaimana tata krama yang dipelajari sejak kecil lupa begitu saja karena urusan ini itu yang lebih penting.

Tidak bagi gadis yang satu ini. Hinata berusaha memanjat pohon demi menolong kucing nenek-nenek yang tersangkut dan tak bisa turun.

'sedikit lagi ayo Hinata tinggal sebentar lagi' batin Hinata merayap ke dahan yang dimana ada kucing yang terus mengeong-ngeong.

"ayo anak muda semangat nenek mendukungmu yoyo ayo" terdengar suara nyaring dari bawah pohon nenek-nenek itu menyemangatinya agar Hinata yang berada di atas bisa menangkap kucing kesayanganya

"ye… aku berhasil nenek" ujar hinata kegirangan kebiasaan yang dilakukannya ketika melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa lalu berhasil adalah berdiri dan meloncat-loncat mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Tapikan ini diatas pohon apa iya dia melakukan juga..? tentu saja dan hasilnya.

Aaaaaa

Hinata menutup matanya yah jatuh deh biarlah toh dia sudah berbuat baik hari ini.

".."

".."

Kok gak ada suara "gedebug" ya

Hinata bukan penyihir apalagi Harry potter kan. Hinata merasa kalau waktu terhenti, dia seperti melayang-layang, sebelum Hinata membuka matanya dia sudah merasa waktu berjalan kembali karena badan yang dikira melayang sekarang berdiri dengan tegap dan masih memegang kucing si nenek.

Ternyata tadi bukan trik sulap toh tapi ada seseorang yang menangkapnya dari bawah terus siapa dong..?, masa si nenek, emang kuat?, lah dia aja minta tolong ke Hinata.

Saat Hinata melihat si nenek, si nenek itu hanya tersenyum kesem-sem melihat seorang yang berada dibelakang Hinata. Segeralah ia menengok kearah belakang.

Ah… ternyata dia si Pangeran bebek yang menolongnya tadi. Terlihat karena hanya ada dia yang melewati gang ini. tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata satupun dia sangat cuek dan terlihat melupakan apa yang dilakukanya tadi.

"terimakasih ya anak muda tadi itu pacarmu ya….ganteng. Walau nenek sudah tua tapi daya tarik nenek tak luntur loh.. buktinya tadi dia mau menolong nenek yang hampir jantungan ngeliat kamu yang mau jatuh ketanah"

'hehehe' hinata tertawa garing "sebenernya yang ditolong itu dia atau si nenek si?"batin author sewot

.

.

.

.

Istirahat adalah waktu untuk berkumpul, mengobrol dan makan siang. Hinata yang bersiap-siap kekantin berhenti karena diteriaki seseorang dari belakang.

"Hinata tunggu…."

"Ki-Kiba kenapa kau disini. Ku kira kau sudah dikantin"

"hah..hah.. Hinata" Kiba memegangi bahu Hinata sebagai penompang tubuhnya yang sangat lelah sehabis berlari.

Setelah cukup terengah-engah kiba melepaskan tangannya ke bahu Hinata.

"Hinata maaf ya tadi aku tidak menjemputmu berangkat kesekolah karena hari ini aku telat bangun, untung kau sudah inisiatif berangkat sendiri kalau tidak aku bisa dibunuh Neji mengajakmu telat bersama-sama kesekolah"

Hinata mendengarnya tersenyum lembut "tidak apa-apa Kiba aku mengerti"

"hm tadinya aku ingin menungumu lebih lama tapi Neji memaksaku untuk berangkat duluan"

"kau ini masih saja memikirkan orang lain" kiba mengusap-usap kepala Hinata lembut.

SASUKE-KUNNNN I LOVE YOU

KYAAAAA TAMPANNYAAAA

Terdengar teriakan sang fans girls pangeran bebek dari belakang Hinata.

Seeeetttt Sasuke melewati Hinata dan

Braakkkk. Kiba terjatuh kebawah memegangi bahunya yang terasa sakit akibat tersenggol bahu Sasuke dengan keras. Hinata segera mengampiri sahabatnya yang jatuh terduduk.

"Hei Uchiha apa kau tidak lihat jalan"

"hmm..?"Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil mengokan 900 ke Kanan dimana ada Kiba yang terjatuh dan Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"kau menghalangi jalanku anak anjing. Sekolah ini bukan Cuma milikmu kan?" jawabnya dingin.

"a-apa he kau uchiha berani-beraninya kau" empat siku bertengger di jidat si penyuka anjing ini.

"sudah sudah Kiba-kun lebih baik kita kekantin Shino pasti menggu disana" ujar Hinata menarik Kiba paksa

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke atap sekolah yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

.

Shino, Kiba dan Hinata memutuskan makan siangnya ke taman sekolah dibawah pohon yang rindang, ternyata kantin juga sudah penuh. Kiba dan Hinatapun bertemu Shino di koridor dekat taman tadi.

"aku tak habis fikir. Dendam apa yang dimiliki Sasuke denganku, kalau aku menghalangi jalannya itu tida mungkin, tadi kita tidak di tengah-tengah jalan dan Sasuke terlebih dahulu melewati Hinata kan?, lalu kenapa harus aku yang ditabrak duluan olehnya bukan Hinata" ujar kiba sambil melahap bento Hinata.

Hinata merayu Kiba dengan bentonya karena tadi dia sangat sulit dikendalikan dan ingin menghajar si sasuke. Untuk meredamnya Hinata menukar bentonya dengan Kiba.

"kau ini Kiba sudah bagus Hinata masih menolongmu tapi kau malah menukar bentomu"

"heeh… Hinata kok yang menawariku menukar bento kami masing-masing"

"hmm tanpa itupun kau memang selalu menukar bento dengan Hinata setiap harinya"

"habis mau gimana lagi bento Hinata Enakkkkkkk" Kiba mengacukan dua jempol ke arah Hinata

"tidak apa-apa Shino aku senang Kiba menyukai masakanku"

"Hinata Aaaa" Kiba menyumpitkan telur ke mulut Hinata

"eh ta-tapi"

"sudahlah ini kan masakanmu biar kusuapi ya"

Wajah hinata merona . Hinata mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"sekarang gantian Hinata suapi aku telur yang ada di bentoku" kiba menunjukan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar siap melahap makanan yang akan tersaji dimulutnya.

Belum sempat Hinata memasukan telur gulungnya sebuah buku setebal lima senti menghantam ke kepala Kiba, membuat Kiba yang duduk di tengah terjatuh kesamping akibat hantaman keras dari buku.

Tiga pasang mata yang langsung melihat ke atas dari arah lemparan buku itu melayang. Menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di atap sekolah dengan dihalangi pagar pembatas. Rambut hitam yang terkibas-kibas seirama tiupan angin.

"kau lagi Uchiha.. kau tidak puas melihatku tersiksa apa maumu hah" Kiba sudah hilang kesabaran. Tangan kanan yang memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat lemparan buku yang tak tipis. Menimbulkan luka goresan yang mengeluarkan darah dari sudut kepalanya itu.

"aku tidak sengaja anak anjing. Tadi hanya sedang melatih otot tanganku yang kaku . Buku adalah media yang kupilih. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang ada di bawah. Jadi maaf-maaf aja ya" ujarnya pergi begitu saja. Shikamaru dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, melihat tingkah laku temannya yang satu ini. Sasuke benar-benar kekanakan.

.

.

.

.

Di UKS ada Hinata yang sedang membersihkan kening Kiba pelan. Mengusap kepalanya hati-hati. Sesekali ia juga meniup lukanya ketika Kiba meringis perih.

"hei Hinata menurutmu apa ini hukum karma ya, karena aku membiarkan Akamaru buang air kecil di samping pagar rumah Uchiha?" piker Kiba polos

"haha.. kau ada ada saja Kiba-kun"Hinata terkik geli mendengarkannya

Shino kembali ke UKS karena tadi habis membeili minuman untuk mereka. Sebelum masuk Shino melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu UKS.

Ruangan di koridor ini gelap. Sehingga shino tidak melihat jelas seseorang yang berdiri disitu.

.

.

.

.

pelajaran sepak bola yang dimainkan anak laki-laki. Membuat sang supporter perempuan kian berteriak memberi semangat. Terutama kepada fans Sasuke club.

SASUKE-KUNNNNN BERJUANGALAHHH mereka terus terus meneriaki sang pangeran bebek.

SHIKAMARU AKU MENDUKUNGMU

Saat sasuke menendang bola ke Naruto rambut yang basah oleh keringat bergoyang mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya menambah kesan so handsome yang melekat di tubuh yang berisi itu, sampai-sampai ada yang kaya gini ni..

Sasuke kau sangat TAMPANNNNN

Kyaaaaaa kerennnnnn

sebagian siswi kelas sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu terkepar begitu saja akan pesona si sulung uchiha ini. *woy woy lebay ni…, kalau saya juga disana si sebenarnya gak pingsan Cuma melayang aja hahaha*

Ada suara yang begitu pelan sangat pelan sangat teramat pelan yang mendukung salah satu temannya yang tak tampan, tak juga rupawan dia tak cantik karena laki-laki jeng jeng jeng jeng.. jeng jeng jeng jeng *saat mengetik author mengingat lagu mahadewi yang dokter cinta jeng jeng jeng jeng aha aha I like it aha aha*. "na-naruto-kun" nah pasti sudah tahu ya… siapa lagi pasti.. si dia ya gak jauh jauh kok. Siapa si selain dia yang mengidolakan sang rambut duren, tanpa disebutkan juga udah pada taulah..

Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika mendapat satu angka kemenangan. Penonton yang melihatnya histeris kembali. Tapi ketika si pangeran bebek ini melihat gadis bermata ungu pucat senyum puasnya luntur. Nah loh kenapa tu, biasanya ni orang seneng kalau sang dewinya menonton sepak bola yang ia tandingi.

Suara yang dihasilkan Hinata memang pelan tapi gerakan mulutnya terlihat membentuk huruf n-a-r-u-t-o-k-u-n yah.. loyo lagi deh pangeran bebek ini.

Pertandingan kedua dimulai, Sasuke dan Naruto berlari sejajar. Bola berada di Naruto, ketika Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk mengoper bola Naruto malah berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Naruto memang tidak salah Sasuke sedang diapit dua musuhnya, wajar dong kalau Naruto menolak mengoper bola kearahnya . tapi si Uchiha ini rese udah tau dia sedang siaga dua malah meminta Naruto mengoper kearahnya. Jelas… lagi jealous tuh, sebel dengan kata-kata Hinata yang menyebutkan nama rambut duren itu, bukan namanya.

Jadinya ni orang mau buktiin ke Hinata kalau dia lebih baik dari Naruto

Dasar emang mudasir(MUDah SIRik).. turunan Uchiha dari zaman terbentuknya sampai zaman edan ini masih juga kekeh gak mau lepas dari sifat keras kepala. Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto memaksa mengambil bola dengan menendang kaki kanan Naruto.

Aww' pekik Naruto

prittttttttttttttttttttt

Permainan dihentikan. Wasit memberi kartu merah kepada Sasuke, Naruto memegang kakinya yang sakit, Hinata syok ditempat, Para supporter Sasuke melotot dan Gay sensei hanya menepuk jidat.

.

.

.

.

lalu...

Beresambung aja deh dulu...

Hm… semoga gak ngebosenin….

Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca dannnn…

Selebihnya tolong di review ^^


End file.
